Pokémon Red Tiger version
by Grwn
Summary: UA. Kagami Taiga est un jeune homme qui rêve de devenir maître Pokémon. Venez suivre son parcours pour devenir le meilleur dresseur. Comment il va réussir à surmonter les obstacles qui se dressent devant lui, à commencer par son rival Aomine Daiki ? Kagami va-t-il réussir à vaincre la puissante ligue Teiko ?
1. Le Départ

_Bonjour, bienvenue dans le monde des Pokémon! Mon nom est Alex, les gens m'appellent la Prof Pokémon. Ce monde est habité par des créatures appelées Pokémon. Pour certaines personnes, les Pokémon sont des animaux domestiques, pour d'autres ils sont un moyen de combattre. Pour ma part l'étude des Pokémon est ma profession._

_Nous voici dans la région de Seirin où nous suivrons le parcours de Kagami, un de mes petits protégés. Je pense qu'il a tout le potentiel pour devenir un grand maître Pokémon. Cela dit il devra faire face à beaucoup d'épreuves et relever des défis de plus en plus difficiles._

_Pour devenir maître Pokémon, il lui faudra remporter les 8 badges de la région en vainquant les 8 champions d'arènes. Après cela, il devra affronter la ligue Teiko constituée des 4 meilleurs dresseurs de la région._

_Pour l'aider dans son périple c'est moi qui lui donnerai son premier Pokémon. Il aura également pour mission de capturer le plus de Pokémon possible afin de remplir son Pokédex et acquérir de solides connaissances en la matière. Un nouveau monde de rêve, d'aventure et de Pokémon s'offre à lui, en avant ! _

* * *

Samedi matin, il était tôt, beaucoup trop tôt pour un réveil convenable en tout cas. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour Kagami, il allait recevoir son tout premier Pokémon. Celui qui le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde. Celui qui allait marquer le début de sa nouvelle vie, son rêve le plus grand.

La vieille Kagami avait fêté ses 18 ans, c'était la seule condition imposée par sa mère pour pouvoir devenir dresseur, être majeur. C'était chose fait, et dès le lendemain le jeune homme avait décidé d'aller au laboratoire du professeur Pokémon pour aller chercher son premier compagnon.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Kagami rêvait de devenir le plus grand dresseur Pokémon au monde. Grand, il l'était, du haut de ses 192 cm. Mais dresseur, il allait enfin le devenir. Il allait pouvoir partir à l'aventure. Sa mère n'était pas d'accord au début, c'était un déchirement de voir son fils unique quitter la maison à 18 ans, mais elle savait que c'était son seul désir, que rien d'autre ne comptait. Alors elle avait accepté. De toute façon elle n'avait jamais pu refuser quoi que ce soit à ce regard rouge suppliant, c'était aussi impossible que de battre la ligue Pokémon avec un Magicarpe.

Et puis elle savait que tout se passerai bien, du moins elle l'espérait. En connaissant son enfant, elle savait qu'il avait un caractère assez spécial et qu'il s'énervait assez facilement, mais elle était persuadée que son fils s'occuperait bien de ses Pokémon et qu'ils seraient là pour le protégé si besoin. Ces créatures étaient la passion de Taiga, au même titre qu'elle était la passion de son mari à l'époque où il était encore là. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait transmis cette passion à son fils, très jeune Taiga aimait jouer avec l'Arcanin de son père. Ça avait été un déchirement lorsqu'il était partit, sans prévenir, dieu savait où. Ni sa femme ni son fils n'avait cherché à savoir la raison de son départ, c'était évident que c'était les Pokémon, alors les deux l'avait accepté. Ne pouvant faire autrement.

Chaque région du monde offrait le choix entre trois starters pour démarrer son aventure, mais pas la région de Seirin. Celle ci étant la région natale des Evoli, le Pokémon de départ était l'un deux pour tous ceux qui décidaient de commencer dans cette voie. Alors certes, les dresseurs n'avaient pas le choix entre un Pokémon plante, feu ou eau, mais le patrimoine génétique d'un Evoli offrait beaucoup plus de possibilité. En effet ce dernier peut évoluer en pas moins de 8 formes différentes: type eau avec Aquali, type feu avec Pyroli, type électrique avec Voltali, type psy avec Mentali, type ténèbres avec Noctali, type glace avec Givrali, type plante avec Phyllali et enfin le type fée avec Nymphali.

La forme favorite de Kagami était celle de Pyroli, il adorait les Pokémon feu, il voulait d'ailleurs en faire sa spécialité. Certainement car c'était celle de son père. Et puis à ses yeux les Pokémon de type feu étaient les plus classes de tous. Son préféré était sans aucun doute Dracaufeu. Depuis toujours. Il aurait aimé avoir un Salamèche pour commencer, mais il se disait qu'il l'attraperait plus tard après tout. Et puis un Evoli c'est pas mal non plus, s'il arrivait à en capturer plusieurs il pourrait avoir toute une équipe d'évolutions d'Evoli, il y a des dresseurs qui se spécialisent la dedans même !

Cependant il ne voulait pas forcer son futur Pokémon à évoluer en une forme qu'il n'aurait pas choisi, il trouvait cela cruel de forcer un Pokémon à évoluer de force, il s'était donc promis de laisser le temps à son futur compagnon de faire son choix. De toute façon cela ne l'empêcherait pas de devenir le meilleur, et peut être, à long terme, devenir maître d'arène de type feu, ou mieux, faire partie du conseil des 4. Et ensuite peut être devenir professeur Pokémon dans ses vieux jours. Toutes les possibilités s'offraient à lui aujourd'hui.

S'il réussit à se lever du moins.

Heureusement il pouvait compter sur sa mère pour l'y aider. Un seau d'eau ça vous vivifie un homme immédiatement et assez efficacement aussi. Kagami aurait pu être énervé si l'heure n'avait pas été si avancée, il allait finir par être en retard s'il ne partait pas dans les 5 minutes suivantes.

Une fois arrivé au laboratoire après avoir sauté dans le premier jean qu'il a trouvé, certainement sale mais peu importe, le jeune homme fut vivement accueillit par celle qu'il considérait comme sa seconde mère, celle qui lui avait presque tout apprit au sujet des Pokémon, Alexandra Garcia. La plus jeune professeur Pokémon depuis des décennies, elle était une vraie encyclopédie vivante. Trop vivante d'ailleurs. La plantureuse blonde se reprit bien vite cependant, aujourd'hui son protégé n'était pas venu pour s'amuser. Elle l'amena dans la salle au fond du laboratoire, la seule pièce qu'il n'avait jamais visitée, attendant patiemment sa majorité.

Il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans la pièce, un jeune du village voisin, le même âge que lui à un mois près, et aussi le même objectif. Il l'avait déjà vu une fois ou deux traîné dans le laboratoire d'Alex, de toute façon impossible de se tromper, on n'oublie pas des cheveux de cette couleur, bleu nuit. Kagami aurait bien fait une remarque mais il était assez mal placé avec ses cheveux rouges. Cette peau mate, ce sourire suffisant, aucun doute, c'était bien Aomine Daiki. Il le détestait depuis au moins 12 ans, depuis qu'il avait perdu pour la première fois sa partie de billes. Et ensuite lorsqu'il avait perdu une partie de foot. Et plus récemment une partie de basket. Ce mec était un monstre, il gagnait tout le temps. Et aujourd'hui il allait lui aussi recevoir son premier Pokémon des mains d'Alex. Comme par un heureux hasard. Cette dernière s'avança d'ailleurs vers eux.

-Daiki, Taiga, je suis ravie de vous voir ici aujourd'hui. Vous êtes là pour recevoir votre premier Pokémon, un Evoli comme vous le savez. Je tiens à vous prévenir que la route sera dure, vous avez tout les deux choisis de devenir maître Pokémon. C'est un parcours semé d'embuches, mais j'ai confiance en vous, je sais que vous avez toutes les capacités requises pour y arriver. C'est moi qui vous ai appris la plupart de vos connaissances, en faisant en sorte qu'il vous reste beaucoup de choses à découvrir. Cela me rend tellement heureuse de vous voir en face de moi maintenant, la prochaine fois j'espère que ce sera au sommet de la ligue qu'on se croisera. En attendant, je vais vous donner à chacun votre Pokédex, il vous servira pour avoir des informations sur les Pokémon que vous rencontrerai et ceux que vous attraperai. Il fait aussi office de carte de dresseur, il est donc très important que vous l'ayez toujours sur vous si vous voulez affronter les champions d'arène. Ensuite je vous donne quelques Pokéball à chacun pour commencer, vous pourrez en acheter d'autres aux boutiques présentes dans chaque ville, mais ça vous êtes déjà au courant. Maintenant le plus important. Je vous présente vos deux Evoli, il y a un mâle et une femelle, faites votre choix. Sans vous taper dessus pour une fois.

-Aomine tu préfères lequel ?

-La femelle.

-Ok donc je prends le mâle.

-Parfait, voici donc leur Pokéball.

Kagami saisit la balle rouge et blanche et la regarda avec beaucoup d'émotion. Son regard glissa vers la petite créature devant lui, il était vraiment trop mignon ce petit Evoli, il le regardait avec un regard suppliant. Le rouge s'accroupie en face de son Pokémon et lui caressa le crane entre ses deux oreilles, il semblait apprécier cela. Il était vraiment doux, il faudrait faire attention de bien brosser ce pelage. Kagami ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents, Aomine le trouvait vraiment abruti avec son sourire de débile.

-Tu veux rentrer la dedans ? demanda le rouge en montrant la balle rouge à l'animal.

Son Evoli sembla effrayé à sa vue, visiblement il n'aimait pas les Pokéball. Il avait déjà entendu parler de Pokémon qui ne voulaient pas rester à l'intérieur. Il leva son regard vers Alex, cherchant certainement à savoir si c'était une bonne chose de le laisser en dehors. Cette dernière le rassura et lui conseilla de rester comme ça pour le moment, peut être qu'il voudrait rentrer dans sa ball plus tard.

Aomine quand à lui n'avait eu aucun mal à le faire obéir et se moqua de l'autre dresseur.

Alex prit une dernière fois la parole.

-Bon les enfants, maintenant ce Pokémon est le votre, le tout premier. Prenez en grand soin, comme tous les futurs que vous aurez d'ailleurs. C'est moi qui m'occuperais de ceux que vous ne pourrez pas emporter, d'ailleurs je rappelle que vous ne pouvez en prendre que 6 en même temps, pas plus. Je vous souhaite bon courage et j'espère que vous allez me donner souvent des nouvelles, bande d'ingrats.

Sur ces mots, les deux jeunes dresseurs sortirent du laboratoire et Kagami retourna chez lui pour montrer son Evoli à sa mère. Il avait décidé de partir le l'après-midi même pour la ville la plus proche. Sa petite boule de poils marron avait trouvé une place de choix sur ses épaules et ne semblait plus vouloir en descendre. Kagami était comblé.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu._

_L'idée est sortie de mon crane chevelu hier soir, quand j'ai commencé une nouvelle partie de Pokémon Rouge feu, j'ai appelé mon héro Kagami (parce que Murasakibara ça ne passait pas), et puis d'un coup j'ai eu le déclic. Alors bon, ça risque d'être bizarre parfois, un peu HS, ou tout simplement débile, mais réunir ces deux choses que j'aime tellement, j'étais obligée !_

_Je préviens qu'il y aura principalement des Pokémon de la première génération, juste parce que c'est la meilleure (pas de débat possible) mais il y en aura aussi de toutes les autres, parce qu'il y en a des géniaux aussi bien dans la première que dans la dernière._

_Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura des couples, mais vous pouvez être sures de trouver presque tout les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ici. J'aimerais d'ailleurs savoir si vous avez une idée du rôle qu'ils auront, de leurs Pokémon de prédilection etc, juste pour voir._


	2. La ville fantôme

Gosuto n'était plus très loin. C'était la ville la plus proche qui comptant une arène, la première destination de Kagami depuis son départ. La ville était surtout connue pour ses histoires de fantômes, en effet d'après plusieurs rumeurs la moitié des maisons seraient hantées, l'arène ne faisant pas exception. Certains disent que le champion serait lui-même un fantôme.

Balivernes.

Kagami n'en croyait pas un mot, il savait que les fantômes et les esprits ça n'existait pas, c'était juste des trucs inventés pour faire peur aux gamins désobéissants et un peu stupides.

Cela faisait trois bonnes semaines que le jeune dresseur marchait en direction de cette ville, il avait hâte d'y arriver. Bien évidement il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à vaincre le champion tout de suite, il ne se faisait aucune illusion là-dessus. Jamais il ne pourrait battre un champion d'arène avec sa petite équipe constituée en à peine 20 jours.

Pourtant Kagami en était fier de sa petite troupe. Son Evoli adorée, ainsi que le premier Pokémon qu'il a capturé tout seul, un Rouccol qui lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Il avait aussi attrapé un Chenipan, imaginant sans cesse la tête de sa pauvre mère si elle le voyait. Ce dernier avait évolué en Chrysacier la semaine dernière, c'était étonnant de voir à quel point les Pokémon insecte montaient vite en niveau. Le rouge avait réussi à mettre la main sur un Pikachu, pourtant rares dans cette partie de la région. Ce dernier était vraiment adorable, moins que son Evoli certes, mais tout de même mignon, sans pour autant oublier d'être fort.

L'Evoli de Kagami avait bien progressé en peu de temps, ses attaques étaient rapides et précises. La boule de poil était très attachée à son maître et ne voulait toujours pas entrer dans sa Pokéball, ce qui ne dérangeait pas vraiment le dresseur, heureusement que son premier Pokémon n'était pas un Onix car il se voyait mal se balader avec le serpent de pierre géant partout...

Quand enfin Kagami arriva à destination, sa première pensée fut de chercher le centre Pokémon, il voulait vraiment se reposer et permettre à ses Pokémon de le faire également. Le rouge rêvait d'un bon steak depuis déjà quelques temps. En déambulant dans les rues, il cherchait une personne pour lui indiquer le chemin, mais personne ne lui répondit.

Personne.

Comme si les rares habitants encore présents avaient peur de se faire agresser. Alors d'accord, Kagami était assez impressionnant de par sa taille et ses sourcils constamment froncés, mais tout de même. Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux bonnes heures qu'il trouva un jeune garçon pour lui répondre.

-Ehm excusez-moi ?

-Oui ?

-Vous savez où se trouve le centre Pokémon ?

-Oui, derrière vous.

-Ah euh... Oui... Euh merci...

A peine le temps de se retourner pour remercier l'enfant que ce dernier avait déjà disparu.

Quel gosse étrange. Mais peu importe, Kagami entra dans le bâtiment, soulagé de l'avoir enfin trouvé. Il se fit accueillir par une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux roses et au sourire angélique.

-Bonjour jeune dresseur, bienvenue dans notre centre Pokémon, je suis l'infirmière Momoi, vous avez besoin d'aide ?

-Euh j'aimerais soigner mes Pokémon et prendre une chambre pour la nuit, s'il reste de la place...

-Bien sur, vous savez cette ville n'est pas très visitée, et les quelques courageux qui s'aventurent ici ne restent pas souvent dormir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous n'avez pas entendu parler des fantômes ?

-Si un peu.

-On raconte que le fantôme d'un garçon aux cheveux bleus turquoise vient vous voler vos Pokémon pendant la nuit pour les transformer en poupées vaudous. De son vivant le garçon aurait été réduit en esclavage par un dresseur de Pokémon qu'il aurait finit par assassiné grâce aux pouvoirs d'un esprit. Du coup personne ne prend le risque de rester trop longtemps dans le coin.

-J'y crois pas à ces histoires de fantôme. Et pis un gosse avec des cheveux turquoises, vous avez déjà entendu plus débile ?

-Pourtant c'est un garçon avec cette couleur de cheveux qui vous a indiqué le chemin, non ?

-Hein ? Comment vous le savez ?

L'infirmière ne lui répondit que par un énième sourire. Flippante.

Le rouge décida de faire abstraction de cela, certainement qu'elle les avait vu discuter devant le bâtiment un eu plus tôt. Pour le moment il voulait se reposer.

La chambre que la jeune femme lui proposa était spacieuse et avait l'air très confortable, quoi que dans sa situation Kagami aurait même dormit dans un tas de paille. Le sommeil arriva quelques minutes après s'être allongé. Son Evoli se blotti contre son torse et lui aussi se laissa emporter par les bras de Morphée.

* * *

C'est son ventre qui réveilla Kagami quelques heures après. En effet, le dresseur était si fatigué qu'il était parti faire une sieste sans même penser à manger mais maintenant son estomac reprenait ses droits et faisait autant de bruit qu'un sèche-linge.

Le rouge s'assit sur son lit et réveilla son petit compagnon, pour Evoli aussi c'était le moment de manger, ainsi que pour toute son équipe. Il passa ses mains à sa ceinture afin d'attraper ses Pokéball.

Mais rien.

Elles avaient toutes disparues.

Kagami se retourna et balaya toute la pièce du regard, elles n'étaient pas là non plus. Un peu paniqué, il se leva et fouilla son sac, malheureusement vide.

Le rouge repensa aux mots de l'infirmière avant qu'elle ne le conduise à sa chambre, peut être que ces histoires de fantôme voleur de Pokémon étaient vraies ?

Non impossible.

Peut être que c'était elle qui volait les Pokémon après tout, ça s'est déjà vu, des infirmières voleuses.

Le jeune dresseur ne voulant pas accuser la pauvre femme à tord décida d'aller l'interroger, après tout elle aurait très bien pu les prendre pour les soigner, pas la peine d'être paranoïaque.

Kagami sortit de sa chambre avec son Evoli sous le bras, pas la peine de prendre le risque de se le faire enlever aussi, et il couru vers l'accueil pour y retrouver la rose.

Elle n'y était pas. Elle n'était nulle-part, pas dans les autres pièces, dans aucune chambre, ni dans la cuisine.

Elle aussi était introuvable.

Décidément, la chance avait peut être décidé d'abandonner le pauvre dresseur. Où pouvaient bien être cette femme ? Et ses Pokémon ?

D'un naturel assez impatient, Kagami commençait à sérieusement s'énerver. On lui avait volé ses compagnons pendant son sommeil, et impossible de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, cette histoire mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Avant de succomber au désespoir et à la colère, le rouge décida tout de même d'aller prévenir la police, peut être qu'ils seraient utiles, on sait jamais. Mais là encore un problème se présentait, où trouver le commissariat alors que personne n'avait voulu l'aider à trouver le centre Pokémon ? Y'avait bien ce gosse aux cheveux turquoises, mais il avait tout de suite disparu dès qu'il avait eu le dos tourné.

Kagami sortit du centre Pokémon et se mit tout de même à la recherche de ce commissariat, quitte à passer toutes les rues de la ville au peigne fin.

Avec une chance inouïe, il tomba dessus au bout d'un petit quart d'heure. Il entra dans le bâtiment et fut accueillis par les cris d'une femme visiblement hystérique, le jeune dresseur n'aurait pas voulu être à la place du pauvre homme en train de se faire enguirlander de la sorte. Ce dernier semblait effrayer par la femme devant lui et n'osait pas répondre, il se contentait d'agiter ses mains devant lui comme un débile.

-Ehm... Bonjour... Excusez-moi...

-Oui ? Bonjour, c'est pour quoi ? Vous êtes qui ?

-Je suis Kagami Taiga, dresseur de Pokémon.

-C'est vrai ça ? T'es pas un voleur ?

-Non justement je viens vous voir parce que je me suis fait voler les miens pendant que je dormais au centre Pokémon...

-Encore ? Rah j'en ai marre c'est la cinquième fois ce mois ci... Bon je suis l'agent Aida Riko asseyez vous et vous allez m'expliquer la situation. Mitobe tu écris la déposition.

Le policier qui se faisait remonter les bretelles quelques instants plus tôt s'arma d'un style et se mit à écrire chaque mot prononcé par le rouge. Pendant son récit, la policière lui avait apporté un café et avait l'air d'écouter très attentivement.

-Je vois, et donc vous dites que l'infirmière Momoi a disparu ?

-Oui, je l'ai cherché dans presque tout le centre mais impossible de mettre la main dessus.

-C'est la première fois qu'elle semble impliquée. D'habitude on a juste des disparitions fantômes, mais là si elle aussi a disparu c'est grave, ça veut dire que soit c'est elle la voleuse, soit elle a été kidnappée... Pour l'instant c'est la seule suspecte. Si l'on excepte la possibilité que ce soit un fantôme qui fasse ces crimes.

-Un fantôme ? Vous n'y croyez pas sérieusement ?

-Ce n'est pas un fantôme.

-Aaaah ! Putain t'es qui toi tu m'as fait trop peur !

-Désolé... Je suis Kuroko Tetstuya.

-Et mais je te reconnais, t'es celui qui m'a indiqué le chemin tout à l'heure.

-Oui c'est moi, et je pense savoir qui enlève les Pokémon. Ce n'est pas un fantôme. J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour l'arrêter.

-Mon aide ?

-Oui, tu es bien un dresseur non ?

-Ouais, mais j'ai plus que mon Evoli, on m'a volé les autres...

-Il a l'air fort, il devrait suffire.

-Mais...Mais...

-Vous pouvez avoir confiance en Kuroko, il a déjà résolu plusieurs affaires dans cette ville. Tenez-moi au courant si vous avez du nouveau. Je pourrais vous prêter mon Ponchien si besoin.

-NON SURTOUT PAS !

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai peur des Ponchien, c'est horrible ces bestioles, impossible !

-...

-...

-...

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! On va se débrouiller avec mon Evoli et les Pokémon du gosse.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant, j'ai bientôt 18 ans...

-Pour de vrai ?

-Oui... Bon allons-y.

Kagami et Kuroko sortirent du commissariat et se mirent en route, le rouge suivait docilement le petit dresseur aux cheveux turquoises. Cette couleur était vraiment étrange, mais ne manquait pas de charme d'un certain coté.

-Et au fait, moi c'est Kagami Taiga.

-Je sais, j'ai entendu quand tu l'as dit à l'agent Aida.

-T'as entendu ?

-Oui, j'étais là quand tu es arrivé. Mais tu n'as pas du me voir.

-Effectivement. Alors, tu penses que c'est qui le voleur ?

-Des membres de la Team Rocket, ils sont spécialisés dans le vol de Pokémon et ils sont très actifs dans cette ville en s'aidant des histoires de fantômes. C'est pratique pour camoufler leurs crimes.

-Oh je vois. Et tu sais où les trouver ?

-Ca fait environ deux mois que je les suis, alors oui je sais où ils se cachent. J'attendais juste qu'un dresseur veuille bien m'aider pour aller les arrêter.

-Pourquoi moi ? Enfin je suis un jeune dresseur, je n'ai pas d'expérience...

-Oui mais tu n'as pas peur des fantômes, tout les autres partent en courant quand ils entendent l'histoire de Momoi-san, du coup ils abandonnent même leurs Pokémon volés.

-C'est cruel... Quitte à risquer ma vie, je n'abandonnerais jamais un Pokémon.

-Moi non plus.

Les deux dresseurs marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant une vieille usine désaffectée. Là, le bleuté se mit à chuchoté et exposa son plan à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier consistait à entrer, trouver les Pokémon et partir. Un vrai stratège.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment en faisant tout de même le moins de bruit possible, n'ayant qu'un seul Pokémon, Kagami voulait éviter au maximum les combats. Les deux dresseurs passèrent une bonne heure à chercher dans chaque pièce de l'usine. Kuroko ouvrit une porte et ils tombèrent non pas sur les Pokémon volés mais sur l'infirmière ligotée et la bouche scotchée. Kagami la libéra rapidement et cette dernière sauta au cou du pauvre bleuté.

-Tetsuuuu-kuuun merci de m'avoir sauvé, j'ai eu très peur quand les débiles de la Team Rocket m'ont emmené avec eux ! Je les ai vu sortir de la chambre d'un dresseur, et j'ai voulu les arrêter mais ils m'ont kidnappé.

-Momoi-san du calme, tu vas attirer l'attention.

A peine sa phrase terminée que des bruits de pas se firent entendre au bout du couloir.

-Vous ne comptez quand même pas partir comme ça ? Pas avant d'avoir gouté au petit comité de bienvenue.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Nous sommes le trio d'élite de la Team Rocket, Je suis Hyuga Junpei.

-Et moi C'est Izuki Shun. Et voici Koganei, le célèbre chat-pardeur.

-C'est un Miaouss !

-Non je suis un humain !

-Aaaah mon dieu un Miaouss qui parle !

-Hyuga pourquoi personne n'a réagi à mon jeu de mot ?

-C'est quoi ces guignols...

- Bon maintenant vous allez nous laisser vos Pokémon les morveux et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.

-Jamais de la vie, rendez nous ceux que vous avez volés.

-Quelle insolence, je vais devoir te punir. Nidoran à l'attaque !

-Vas y aussi Piafabec !

-Eh merde... Evoli fait leur payer !

-Nigou en avant !

Kagami fut étonné de voir le Pokémon qui sortit de la Pokéball du turquoise. C'était un Evoli, tout comme le sien, sauf que son pelage était gris argenté et ses yeux bleus céruléens, de la même forme et couleur que ceux de son dresseur. Il n'avait jamais vu un pareil Pokémon, alors c'était ça un shiney. Cependant le dresseur se reprit très vite, ce n'était pas le moment d'admirer quoi que ce soit.

Kagami et Kuroko n'eurent aucun mal à maitriser les deux Pokémon des malfrats, bien qu'ils se disent trio d'élites, ils étaient vraiment des dresseurs de pacotilles. Bon qu'à faire des blagues. Quand ils se retrouvèrent sans Pokémon, les trois membres de la Team Rocket partirent en courant vers la sortie en promettant mille souffrance à leur prochaine rencontre.

Kagami était soulagé et les trois jeunes restants partirent à la recherche des Pokémon volés dans le reste de l'usine.

Ces derniers étaient entreposés dans une pièce sombre, dans des petites cages, prêts à être envoyés on ne sait où. Kagami était extrêmement soulagé de retrouver son Pikachu, son Chrysacier et son Roucool. Momoi retrouva son Leveinard et les Pokémon restants furent remis dans leurs Pokéball en attendant d'être ramenés au commissariat.

* * *

Après cet épisode, Kagami était exténué et retourna se reposer au centre Pokémon. Ses Pokémon aussi étaient heureux de pouvoir être chouchouté et surtout d'avoir retrouver leur dresseur.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, le jeune dresseur décida d'aller défier le champion de l'arène de Gasuto, après tout, cela lui ferait un bon entrainement même s'il perdait.

Une fois devant l'imposant bâtiment, il ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il donnait la chaire de poule, c'était lugubre et une atmosphère inquiétante suintait des murs. A peu de chose près, l'ambiance était similaire à celle de Lavanville, une ville que le rouge avait visité étant petit pour rendre hommage au vieux Ponyta de sa mère décédé.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Kagami poussa les portes de l'arène et avança dans le long couloir. Il faisait froid et c'était tellement sombre. Il tomba sur un petit homme habillé en costard.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je voudrais affronter le champion.

-Très bien, je vais prévenir monsieur, veuillez vous diriger vers le terrain et attendez un peu.

Kagami s'exécuta et se tenait debout à un bout du terrain vague. Des pas se firent entendre et le champion apparu de l'autre coté.

-Kuroko ?

-Bonjour Kagami-kun, tu es venu m'affronter ?

-C'est toi le champion ?

-Oui, depuis peu, c'était mon père avant mais il est tombé malade alors je le remplace depuis quelques mois.

-Oh je vois... Je comprends mieux pourquoi il y a des rumeurs disant que le champion de l'arène est un fantôme maintenant...

-L'arène de Gasuto est spécialisée dans le type spectre, je vais donc t'affronter avec 3 de mes Pokémon, toi de même. Le premier à cours de Pokémon est le vaincu, bonne chance.

-La chance c'est pour les faibles, aller c'est partit ! Pikachu à l'attaque !

-Fantominus !

Kagami n'avait jamais vu de Fantominus en vrai, et c'était assez impressionnant, et effrayant. De plus, Kagami commençait à paniquer, aucune de ses attaques physique ne semblait fonctionner sur le Pokémon, son Pikachu, d'habitude si rapide avec ses charges commençait à fatigué. Sa dernière chance était donc d'utiliser des attaques spéciales et ordonna à la boule jaune de lancer une attaque éclair qui fut très efficace, envoyant le Fantominus au tapis.

Kuroko envoya ensuite un Spectrum, l'évolution de Fantominus.

Pikachu prit peur rien qu'en le voyant et tomba K.O après une attaque grimace vraiment effrayante.

Kagami envoya son Chrysacier. De dernier n'avait pas peur du Spectrum ennemi, il ne semblait même pas être présent, comme rien n'existait autour ce qui était un avantage. Le seul d'ailleurs car le cocon vert ne connaissait que deux attaques, armure et charge, sauf qu'aucune n'était efficace contre le Spectrum. Ce dernier envoya une attaque onde de folie, ce qui rendis complètement fou le pauvre Chrysacier qui se mis à frapper contre le mur. Lorsqu'il sembla sur le point de succomber à ses coups, une lumière illumina toute la pièce. Chrysacier était en train d'évoluer.

Au bout de quelques secondes, un magnifique Papillusion sortit du cocon vert dans une pluie de spores.

Kagami était émerveillé devant le spectacle qui venait de se jouer devant ses yeux, et était heureux car cela lui donnait toutes ses chances de l'emporter. Le jeune dresseur ordonna à son Papillusion de lancer une attaque choc mental, ce qui fut très efficace et renvoya le spectre dans sa Pokéball.

Kuroko envoya son dernier Pokémon sur le terrain, son Evoli shiney qui répondait au nom de Nigou.

D'une seule attaque charge, la boule de poil terrassa le pauvre Papillusion.

Les deux dresseurs étaient à nouveau à égalité. Kagami choisi comme dernier rempart son Evoli lui aussi.

S'en suivis un combat acharner entre les deux Pokémon qui se combattaient de toutes leurs forces. L'Evoli de Kagami était plus rapide que celui de Kuroko, mais ce dernier avait une bien meilleure défense.

Les deux étaient exténués. Utilisant les dernières forces de son compagnon, Kagami lui ordonna de lancer une dernière attaque charge qui fut fatale à l'ennemi.

Nigou tomba K.O et Kagami remporta sa première victoire contre un champion d'arène.

-Bravo Kagami-kun, tu as remporté le badge rune. C'était un très beau match, je suis juste désolé de ne pas etre au niveau de mon père.

-Tu t'es super bien battu Kuroko, je suis sur que tu seras un très grand champion.

-Je l'espère aussi, mais à vrai dire mon but n'est pas de rester ici.

-Comment ça ?

-Si je suis actuellement spécialisé dans le type spectre c'est seulement pour m'occuper de l'arène, ce que je préfère c'est le type glace. J'aimerais donc devenir champion de glace. Mais c'est impossible en restant ici, je ne rencontre que rarement des dresseurs, et tout le monde a peur de moi ou de mes Pokémon.

-Ben tu as cas venir avec moi, j'suis tout seul je m'ennuis.

-Kagami-kun je... Je ne peux pas... L'arène qui va s'en occuper ?

-Sérieusement, depuis que t'es là, qui est venu t'affronter ?

-Seulement toi.

-Personne ne vient ici, et puis si vraiment quelqu'un veut battre le champion, Momoi aura cas raconter une histoire flippante. Et puis j'suis sur que ton père comprendrait.

-Tu n'as pas tord... Ca te dit de venir à la maison ce soir ?

-Ca dépend vous faites quoi à grailler...

-Du milkshake à la vanille.

Le lendemain, c'est avec un sourire timide sur les lèvres que Kuroko attrapa son sac à dos et suivis Kagami dans son voyage. Il allait enfin quitter cette ville maudite et la chance de réaliser son rêve s'offrait à lui.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé partir à l'aventure. Encore moins avec un inconnu. Mais quelque chose lui plaisait dans le rouge, il ne savait quoi, mais il sentait que ce jeune dresseur accomplirait de grandes choses.

Les deux dresseurs quittèrent la ville le cœur léger. Chacun son Evoli à l'épaule.

* * *

_Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! _

_Vous en pensez quoi de Momoi en Infirmière Joelle ? Et du trio de la Team Rocket ? Et de tout le reste ? _

_En tout cas merci pour vos reviews, je ne pensais pas qu'un Crossover Knb/Pokémon intéresserait quelqu'un, mais du coup j'suis super contente ! :D_

_A bientot pour la suite._


End file.
